


Loki, I think the world of you

by starker_thorki



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: "Loki. No more secrets, remember? You can tell me." The older says, walking up to Loki and placing a hand of comfort on his side.





	Loki, I think the world of you

After defeating Thanos and returning those who had been lost, there was a small ceremony thrown by the original avengers to praise and congratulate those whom were not yet an avenger.  
  
All was well, it was peaceful and no one had any doubt in their heart when one by one, the Guardians, Spiderman, Bucky and Dr Strange all were retitled as a member of the avengers.  
  
The mood was light, some people were crying and there was constant cheer and laughter in the room, that was until it was Loki's turn to be officially named. The rooms mood fell heavy, but this wasn't heavy of sadness, anger or annoyance. It was a heavy mood of pride, happiness and complete and utter Joy. Thor was grinning ear to ear, watching his brother, he couldn't be prouder of him, after all he's been through, after all they've been through. He made it, he redeemed himself and Thor never doubted his belief in Loki.  
  
Steve was standing infront of the man, who was kneeled and he had a small sword of importance in his right hand. He hovered the sword above Loki's left shoulder and began to speak.  
  
"Loki, Prince of asgard. God of mischief. Son of odinson. I now declare you an official member of the avengers team!"  
  
As the words were spoken, Steve moved the sword from left to right and bowed to him.  
  
The room erupted in applause, and there was even a surprise whistle blow from Tony.  
  
Loki stood, taking in his surroundings, everyone seemed genuinely happy that he was apart of them now.  
  
Tony walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I doubted you, but you really proved to be a good man."  
  
Loki looks to Stark and gives a shy smile, others were congratulating but something changed when Bucky was the one to talk to him.  
  
"Im glad bad can turn good, and I'm glad I'm not the only one."  
  
It's like something snapped in Loki's mind and as Thor went to come up to him, Loki stuttered out a sorry and left.  
  
"What's with him?" Tony asks curiously to Thor.  
  
"I don't know, excuse me." Thor replied and went to look for his brother.  
\---  
It didn't take Thor long to find Loki, who was out on one of the overhang balconies in the avengers hq.  
  
"Are you alright brother?" Thor asks as he steps out, the chill air hitting his warm cheeks.  
  
"I don't know." Loki replied, he didn't bother looking at the other, he didn't like showing signs of weakness. Especially to Thor.  
  
"Loki. No more secrets, remember? You can tell me." The older says, walking up to Loki and placing a hand of comfort on his side.  
  
"I don't know if I'm worth all this." Loki whispers, making it hardly audible for Thor to even hear.  
  
"Do not say that Loki. You earned this, you've made us proud, you've made **me** proud." Thor says, using his thumb to rub small circles into Loki's hip.  
  
"All the people I've killed, all the innocence, all the times I've betrayed, hurt, lied, thieved. Thor I'm a monster!" Loki starts the sentence light but by the end of it, his tone snaps and his hands tighten around the balcony railing. "I'm not worth this. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this love." By this point his defences had given up and his voice cracks. "I do not deserve **you**."  
  
Thor didn't do anything other then what he knows best, he spins Loki around and his lips find his. It's sincere, no tongue, not rough, it's passionate, full of love, just to try and prove to Loki that he is worth all of this.  
  
Thor pulls back and before Loki can say anything he pulls him into a hug and whispers into his ear.  
  
" **Loki** , **I think the world of you**."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. Please send in more!


End file.
